1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a toothed gear such as is frequently used in drives of a pivoting device in articulated-arm awnings, windows, doors, flaps, adjusting mechanisms for gear or motor controls, and the like.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known that such pivoting devices for articulated-arm awnings are exposed to high stresses due to wind and weather, rain and sunlight, snow and ice. These stresses act on the actual drive as unusually high tensile or compressive forces. Such drives, which are usually in the form of bevel gears, in particular toothed bevel gears, should be stable on the one hand but as compact as possible on the other hand.
A compact arrangement for a pivoting device for articulated-arm awnings having a drive shaft which passes through the mounting tube and an adjusting device, mounted in an open pan, for an adjusting spindle is described, for example, by DE 38 06 504 A 1 of the Applicant.
However, the problem which occurs here is that the powerful tensile or compressive forces acting from the adjusting spindle on the adjusting mechanism itself are usually not so readily absorbed and may lead to faults, for example through excessively large bending moments and jamming of the bevel gear wheels. Moreover, the tensile or compressive forces occuring at the adjusting spindle also act on the bearings and increase the bearing friction.